Sinful Cody
by RangerBlue67
Summary: Cody and Noah are neighbors of Alejandro. What happens when Alejandro invites Cody for dinner find out. Side story Duncan has his eyes set on 2 geeks and one already likes someone.


After the show the TDWT cast went their separate ways and enrolled into different colleges. Cody and Noah were now roommates as well as enrolled in the same college.

After the show they became really close. To Cody he views Noah as a brother and nothing else. But to Noah he wanted to be something more than a friend but he knew that forcing his feelings would only damage their friendship. He keeps it to himself until it the right time.  
The Next Morning

As they were getting ready to leave they spot a familiar tall tan and handsome latinio.

It was Alejandro they did heard rumors he got a full recovery after the show and heard that he might be attending their college.  
Noah had a deep glare at him till he sees Cody trying to go up to him. Noah tries to stop him from by reminding him of how horrible he was to him and Cody.

Cody shrugged it off and said "everyone deserves a second chance" and he headed off towards Alejandro.

"Hey Alejandro how are things?" Cody asked.

Alejandro turned and saw Cody smiling at him.

"Ah well if it isn't my old competitors I heard you nand Noah lived in this building but never imagined you live nextdoor"Alejandro said.

Alejandro looked at Cody with a very interested look from top to bottom. He then sees Cody as a new toy o play with.  
He kept the evil smile within him not letting Cody know.

"Cody tomorrow is Sunday how about you and I have lunch since there's no classes" Alejandro proposed Cody agreed to it and left.

Noah turned back and gave Alejandro a cold death glare.

"Don't trust him he might be up to something" Noah warned.

Cody again shrugged it off and the two left for school.

At their college campus Noah and Cody went their separate ways.

Cody went to the side of the campus where the art classes are.

While Noah went to the side of campus where the math and science classes are at.

As Cody went to his class he sees Harold being harassed by the bully of the show Duncan.

He walked towards them and shouted "Hey guys how are y'all".

Duncan looked at the brunnete with a cold stare and then walked away.

Before he left he whispered to Harold "Be sure to come to the bathroom after class" and then he left.  
Harold was in a blank stat but stayed calm to talk to Cody.

"Hey man how are things going on between you and Noah?" Harold asked. "Pretty good so far but you'll never believe this but Alejandro is liviong in the building where me and Noah are at." Cody said

"Really then is he in that robotic suit because of his severe injuries?" Harold asked.

"No actually he looks the same like he never got injured" Cody stated.

"He seems to be a lot nicer than he was in the show, he even invited me to lunch in his apartment" Cody said.

"Well you be careful or he'll ight hurt you" Harold warned Cody.

"It's just lunch don't worry I'll be catious now lets go class is started" Cody said.

The class started and the day seemed like it was forever. To everyone they are waiting for the day to be over.  
Cody was upset because his favorite subject has to know the history of art for midterms and it was torture.

After Class Hours

Noah and Cody meet up at the center of the campus. "Whats for dinner tonight?"Noah asked. "Spagethii and meatballs and for dessert ice cream sundaies with whip cream" Cody said.

Noah then had a peverted thought he imagine Cody having ice cream on his cock and whip cream on his nipples and to top it off a strawberry in his mouth.

He imagined all of this while keeping a straight face and giving a smile.

They made it home and saw Alejandro going into his home.

"Hey Alejandro still on for tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Yes i look forward to it" Alejandro said leaving the two to enter their own home.

As the two went into their home Alejandro went into his home and installed all the cameras from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"The final piece is now in place now all i need is my prey" Alejandro said

To be continued


End file.
